Africa 5 Million Years Hence (The Long Run)
Africa, which has been known for its unique fauna, such as the Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) and the African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer), has dried up a little bit, considering the fact that the Earth 5 million years from now is in a ice age. The Serengeti A vast stretch of savannah ranging from Ethiopia to Tanzania, it is unblocked, with the exception of the partially dried up Congo, and the Sahara. Mammals ·Cheetah (Acinony Jubatus). A large felid, it is the fastest animal on earth. It can run at speeds of up to 120.7 kilometres (75.0 miles) per hour, but for only a short distance of time, compared to domesticated dogs of the 21st century, who can run at the same speed for miles on end. · African Elephant (Loxodonta Africana). This is the largest land animal alive today. It stands up to 4 meters in height and weighs 10 tonnes. It has some natural enemies when young, but none when adult. However, starving social predators (like Lions) have been recorded attacking (and killing) adult Elephants. · Wise Chimps (Pan Australopithecoides). A descendant of Chimpanzees that came out of there forest home when it dried out, and are similar to the extinct Australopithecus of the Pliocene in size and behaviour. Their descendants achieved sentience, although only for 1 million years, and only got across to Europe and Asia. · Lions (Panthera Leo). These stocky, 1.2 metre felids were feared by the extinct Humans of the 21st century. Like the African Elephant, it is a part of the “Big Five”, a group of Africa’s most dangerous animals, which include Elephants, Lions, Leopards, Buffalo and the Black Rhinoceros. These are the top predators of the African savannah. · Leopard (Panthera Pardus). Yet another species of felid, these ones are the most feared predators of the Wise Chimps. These big cats are like Jaguars and Cheetahs, but are stockier. ·Black Rhino (Diceros Bicornis). A species of Rhino, it is near extinction due to competition from the more common White Rhino, which also inhabits its range. Black Rhinos are solitary animals and best left alone. ·African White Rhino (Ceratotherium Simum simum). Another species of rhino, this one has spread to Europe, North America and Asia. It is the most social of the rhinos, and is the largest alive today. ·African Hippo (Hippopotamus Amphibius). A famous Hippopotamid, it also lives in the south parts of Europe and Asia. One of the big five members, it is found in large herds across the Nile River. ·African Eland (Taurotragus Oryx ''& Derbianus''). These elands have stayed in Africa, while those in Zoos and Safari Parks have escaped, and now have been spotted in places like Europe, Asia and the Americas. The African ones haven’t changed one bit. ·African Spotted Hyena (Crocuta Crocuta). This species of Hyena is still at large. It is a common predator, and has large jaws suited for crunching bones. It is the most social species of Carnivoran. ·African Plains Beaver (Castor Africana). A species of Beaver that has migrated down from Europe, due to the advancing ice. It has proven quite successful, and with every 5 rivers, there is a colony of African Beavers. These are similar in size to their ancestors, at 1 meter. ·African Plains Tapir (Tapirus Africanus). A species of Tapir descended from the Malayan Tapir, which is also still around. These plains tapir are larger, at 1.3 meters long, and fills in the same niche as its ancestor. ·Plains Zebra (Equus Quagga). A equuid famous for its black and white markings, it has spread out from its former range. It is the same as it is today. ·Thomson’s Gazelle (Eudorcas Thomsonii). The fastest Antelope, it has evolved to counterpart the Cheetah, and is often seen (In either herds or, rarely, by it self) being chased by Cheetahs. ·Wildebeest (Connochaetes Gnou). This bovid is a relative of Sheep and Antelope and is seen in vast herds, striding across the plains. These animals, at 2.4 meters, have a curious relationship with Zebras, much like the Stegosaurus and Camptosaurus of Jurassic North America. ·Jackal (Canis Adustus). Common canines found across the plains, these hunters gather in vast swarms, waiting for a carcass to eat, but mainly hunt their own prey, and are also found in Asia. ·Masai Giraffe (Giraffa Camelopardlis Tippelskirchi): A distinct Giraffid, it is the tallest animal alive. These giraffes have the tallest height of all giraffids as well, at 5.5 meters. Females give birth while standing up, surprisingly. These giraffids are social animals, as well. ·African Warthog (Phacochoerus Africanus). A species of pig relative, it has for tusks, and is commonly seen being chased by other predators, like Leopards. ·Olive Baboon (Papio Anubis). A species of baboon, it is a distant relative of ours, and has large canines, and seen in groups, challenging each other. Birds ·African Runner Chicken (Gallus Gracilis Africana). These unique birds, which resemble miniature ostriches, evolved from domesticated stock and now live everywhere except for Antarctica. The African subspecies has a similar niche to chickens of today, like the other species, with the exception of the Arctic subspecies. Like the others, it is social. ·North African Ostrich (Struthio Camelus). These birds, which are highly adapted to running, are the largest bird species alive, and are finely adapted to running on sooth soil. They are highly adaptable, and their feral descendants are also found in Europe, North America and Asia. These ratites are partially sociable. ·African Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia Guttata Africana). These finches are, in the 21st century, found in the Americas, Europe and Australia, but were also able to fly to Africa after humans left. These birds are remarkably common. Other than their location, they are identical to their ancestors. ·White Crested Hornbill (Tropicranus Albocristatus). A hornbill, it is found all over Africa, and is known for its white coloured head, compared to its relatives. It lives in solitary groups of 4. ·Cape Vulture (Gyps Coprotheres). A species of Vulture, it is commonly known for is repulsive behaviour, in which it gathers is swarms, like the Jackals and Hyenas, waiting for carcasses. Unlike them, it only eats carcasses, and is the first one to reach them. ·Shoebill (Balaeniceps Rex). A relative of Pelicans, it has a similar body plan, except on a whole lot stockier scale. Compared to its filter feeding relatives, it is a solitary predator. ·Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos Crumenifer). This species of Stork is similar to the Shoebill, although somewhat stockier yet lighter. It is also a solitary predator, and a wader. ·Pygmy Falcon (Polihierax Semitorquatus). A small species of Falcon, it is common across the African Plains. It hasn’t changed much and is the smallest falcon. Reptiles ·Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus Niloticus). The second to largest crocodilid (aside from the Salt Water Crocodile). It is famous for catching some of the largest prey items available, which include Zebras, Buffalo and Antelope. This crocodilian is widely feared by animals of the Serengeti. ·African Chameleon (Chamaleo Africanus). A chameleon that is known, like others, for its camouflaging ability. It can also extend its tongue, much like a frog. This reptile is common across Africa. ·African Helmeted Terrapin (Pelomedusa Subrufa). A omnivorous terrapin, it can live in fresh and stagnant water. Same species alive today. Congo Forest A unique forest, able to withstand more pressures than other forests around the world. Its fauna is found nowhere else in the world. Mammals ·African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta Cyclotis). A species of elephant, its relative is found on the Serengeti. The bush species has been known to make tremendous pathways on the forest floor so that its species can get in and out of the forest. There is also a cleared patch of forest called the “Elephant Village”, in which these elephants gather to mate. ·Okapi (Okapia Johnstoni). A relative of the Masai Giraffe, it has a much shorter neck and looks more like a Zebra with two studs for horns on its head. ·Bongo (Tragelaphus Eurycerus). A species of antelope relative, it is nocturnal and restricted to the Congo. It is among the largest of Africa’s forest antelope species, and is very social. ·Gorilla (Gorilla Beringi). A herbivorous, ground dwelling ape, it is one of our closest relatives, and is found in large groups, and is commonly known for banging their chests, which is used as a threat display to rivals and predators. ·Chimpanzee (Pan Troglodytes). Our closest relative, it is the second smartest animal alive today, the 1st being us humans. Chimpanzees have successfully escaped zoos across the world, and now live everywhere except for South America, Australia and Antarctica. ·Cape Hyrax (Procavia Capensis). A distant relative of elephants, it more or less resembles Rodents, and has a similar life style to the common critters. ·Giant Eland (Taurotragus Derbianus). A species of Eland, already described in the Serengeti. ·Common Duiker (Sylvicarpa Grimmia). A small antelope, it is commonly found in the forest floor, much like the Propaleotherium of Eocene Europe. ·African Golden Cat (Caracal Aurata). A Felid, it resembles many domesticated cats of the 21st century, which have survived. African Golden Cats feed on small prey, like Hyraxes. ·African Civet (Civetticus Civetta). A species of Civet, it is a generalist, feeding on what ever it can find. It is solitary, and is primarily nocturnal, as it sleeps during the day due to the dense vegetation. ·African Manatee (Trichechus Senegalensis). A relative of the more famous West Indian Manatee, not much is known about this species. It is, like all manatees, a herbivore. ·African Striped Weasel (Poecilogale Albinucha). A species of Weasel, it is one of the smallest mammals of Africa. It is nocturnal and a solitary animal. ·African Forest Beaver (Castor Africana Congo). A subspecies of the African Beaver, this forest species is more terrestrial than other beavers. ·Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus Meinertzhageni). A species of hog, it is the stockiest pig yet discovered. It behaves similar to the Capybara. · Kob (Kobus Kob). A antelope, it is also found in the Serengeti, it resembles a robust version of a impala. These animals are social. ·Ground Pangolin (Smutsia Temminckii). As a Pangolin, it is related to the Carnivores, which includes Dogs. Ground Pangolins appear to look somewhat reptilian, but are actually Mammals, and have a diet consisting of insects. ·Aardvark (Orycteropus Afer). A Aardvark, it diet also consists of Insects, like the Pangolin. However, these animals don’t compete with each other, as they almost never encounter each other. ·Allen’s Swamp Monkey (Allenopithecus Nigrovirdis). A species of monkey adapted for swimming, usually uses it to escape predators. It is a omnivore. ·Potto (Perodicticus Potto). Another species of primate. This one is related to Bush Baby’s and is a sloth- like creature, and a herbivore. · Thomas’s Bushbaby (Galagoides Thomasi). A species of Bushbaby, it is a remarkable small, omnivorous primate, related to the Potto. ·Congo Lion (Panthera Leo Azandica). A subspecies of Lion that is found in the Congo Forest. Birds ·Forest Runner Chicken (Gallus Gracilis Congo). A runner chicken adapted to living on the forest floor. Also, sometimes, seen hopping about on branches. ·Ostrich (Struthio Camelus). Large ratite, already described in the Serengeti. ·Little Grebe (Tachybaptus Ruficollis). Also called the Dabchick, it is the smallest member of the Grebe’s. It is commonly found in large bodies of water. The Little Grebe’s are somewhat social. ·Wilson’s Storm Petrel (Oceanites Oceanicus). A species of Petrel, which are usually found in open waters. It is one of the most common birds in the world. There are more than 50 million pairs of these birds. ·Red-billed Tropicbird (Phaethon Aethereus). A species of Tropicbird that is similar to the Storm Petrel. It is found in the Pacific, Atlantic and Indian Oceans. ·Great White Pelican (Pelecanus Onocrotalus). A species of Pelican, it is distantly related to the Shoebill of the Serengeti. Commonly seen in large groups. ·Ascension Island Frigatebird (Fregata Aquila). A frigatebird, these are known for their big, red throat poaches that extends from its neck for displaying. Seen in large flocks. ·Grey Heron (Ardea Cinerea). A wading bird, this heron is known throughout Europe, Asia and Africa. Its diet consists of Fish, Frogs and Invertebrates. ·Eurasian Spoonbill (Platalea Leucorodia). A large Spoonbill, it is a wader. Recent finds of the Deinocheirus of Late Cretaceous Asia have found that that theropods behaves like the Spoonbill, feasting on a diet of plants. Reptiles ·Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus Niloticus). Already described in the Serengeti. Sahara Desert The biggest desert in the world so far, it is extremely hot in the dry season, and extremely cold in the wet season. Mammals ·Dromedary Camel (Camelus Dromedarius). A camelid, it is highly adapted to life in the desert. It has one hump on its back and used to be used by Humans for getting to water holes, instead of horses, as those where absent at the time. Dromedary Camel’s have retained their knowledge of finding waterholes. ·Sahara Wild Ass (Equus Africanus Feralis). A equuid, descended from Wild Ass that have escaped from being domesticated. These look somewhat like Horses, and have a fatty reserve of their backs. ·Sahara Goat (Capra Aegagrus Hircus Africana). A descendant of the Goat, which was domesticated during the 21st century. Like the Wild Ass, they have a fatty hump. ·Sudan Cheetah (Acinonyx Jubatus Soemmeringii). A relative of the Cheetah of the Serengeti, the Sudan Cheetah is the largest subspecies of current cheetah. It is a fast predator and the largest one in the Sahara. ·Dorcas Gazelle (Gazella Dorcas). A species of gazelle that has adapted to the desert. It is rather small for a deer and is common and social. It is also found in the Middle East. ·Desert Elephant (Loxodonta Deserta). A species of African Elephant adapted to the desert. These are taller than their ancestors and have a fatty hump and a light covering of fur to project them from the cold. ·Rhim Gazelle (Gazella Leptoceros). Another species of Gazelle adapted to the desert. It is paler than any other gazelle, and has fewer populations, and is more solitary than its relatives. ·Dama Gazelle (Nanger Dama). A relative of Gazelles, its population has risen since the 21st century, from 500, to that of a healthy 2,500 members of the species. It is a rather solitary animal. ·Fennec Fox (Vulpes Zerda). A species of nocturnal fox adapted to life in the desert. It is extremely common, with a estimated population of 400,000. It is known for its bat- like ears, which it uses to radiate heat from the sun, like a Elephants ears. ·African Wild Dog (Lycaon Pictus). Another relative of dogs, this one hunts in packs and has been observed taking on animals much larger than itself. ·Cape Hyrax (Procavia Capensis). A hyracoid, already described in the Congo. Birds ·Red Necked Ostrich (Struthio Camelus camelus). A subspecies of ostrich, it’s extended its range as far north as Mongolia, this ratite is known to have (at once) lived in Arabia, and is a fast runner. ·Saharan Runner Chicken (Gallus Gracilis Sahara). A subspecies of Runner Chicken, it behaves quite like Sand grouse, and are nervous birds, always crowding around Ostriches. ·African Silverbill (Lonchura Cantans). A small finch relative, it has a thickset bill, compared to other passerines. Most similar (in terms of bill shape) to one of the Darwin’s Finches, which had been adapted to cracking nuts. ·Black- Faced Fire Finch (Lagonosticta Larvata). Another finch relative, it is so called because of the colour of its bill. It has a very disperse range, and is found all over Africa. Reptiles ·West African Crocodile (Crocodylus Suchus). A crocodilid related to the Nile crocodile, although somewhat smaller, at 4.5 meters long. It is often confused with its more famous relative. ·Nile Monitor (Varanus Niloticus). A varanid, it is commonly found across the Old Word, or at least its relatives are. Nile monitors are also found on the Serengeti. While the Serengeti species gluts itself on Eggs, the Saharan subspecies has to hunt its own food. ·Sidewinder (Bitis Peringueyi). The very common Sidewinder, the same species alive today. Atlas Mountains A special mountain range that borders the Sahara from the Mediterranean Sea. Mammals ·Atlas Mountain Elephant (Loxodonta Atlasana). A species of elephant that has adapted to life in the mountains. They are shorter than their ancestors, and somewhat look like a Mammoth from the Pleistocene. ·Atlas Grizzly Bear (Ursus Arctos Atlas). Africa’s first truly native bear, the Atlas Bear resembles the Cave Bears of the Pleistocene, but is descended from Grizzly Bears that escaped from the Zoos in Europe and successfully migrated to Africa via the Middle East. ·Atlas Eland (Taurotragus Atlas). A species of Eland highly adapted to mountain life. These antelope relatives are more solitary than their Grassland cousins, living in groups of 4. ·Atlas Mountain Lion (Panthera Leo Atlas). A species of lion, which has become highly adapted to the Atlas Mountains. These animals are rare, due to competition from more successful relatives. ·Atlas Leopard (Panthera Pardus Atlas). A species of Leopard that is adapted to mountain life. It outcompeted the Atlas Mountain Lion successfully, as it is already adapted to climbing up rough terrain. ·Atlas Deer (Cervus Megaloceroides). A descendant of Fallow Deer, which migrated to Asia and Africa and has resembled the extinct Megaloceros of the Pleistocene in every aspect, hence the species name. ·Atlas Stilt pig (Sus Gracilis Montanus) A descendant of domesticated Pigs, which have bred with Wild Boars, creating these stilt legged swine’s which are found everywhere except for South America, Australia and Antarctica. ·Atlas Gelada (Theropithecus Gelada Atlas). A species of Gelada (monkeys that were already adapted to mountain life) that is found throughout the Atlas Mountains, just as numerous as they were in the 21st century. ·Atlas Cattle (Bos Taurus Africanus). A species of Cattle that have become more gracile, and faster, due to its mountain lifestyle. ·Atlas White Rhino (Ceratotherium Atlas). A subspecies of White Rhino, which has a very woolly covering, and is somewhat more gracile than its ancestor, considering its habitat. Birds. ·Atlas Runner Chicken (Gallus Gracilis Atlas). A subspecies of Runner Chicken, which is adapted to montane life style. These birds have identical relatives in other mountains, like the Himalayan Runner Chicken, the Andean Runner Chicken and the Rockies Runner Chickens, all of which are adapted to life in mountains. ·Atlas Vulture (Gyps Atlas). A species of Vulture endemic to the Atlas Mountains. These vultures, like others, can soar on thermal winds created by the mountain range, and can soar for days. ·Atlas Ostrich (Struthio Camelus Atlas). A subspecies of Ostrich, which is more gracile than its relatives and has a thick feather covering, which is similar to the other atlas birds. Atlas Ostrich’s are more solitary than their ancestors. · Atlas Finch (Taeniopygia Atlas). A species of finch related to the African Zebra Finch, it builds nests close to the mountain edge, so that, when the chicks are ready to fly, they can have a head start. These birds are very social. Category:The Long Run Category:Africa